Depending on the properties of the compound used as a pharmaceutically active ingredient, a tableting trouble often occurs in a tableting (punching) step during production of tablets.
To avoid a tableting trouble, methods such as increasing the amount of magnesium stearate used as a lubricant, elongating the mixing time and the like can be employed. When the amount of magnesium stearate in a tablet is increased, the tableting trouble can be reduced. However, problems in the quality such as degraded formability (e.g., low tablet hardness and the like), delayed dissolution of pharmaceutically active ingredients, and the like easily occur. In addition, an elongated mixing time impairs producibility of the tablet.
As other methods for avoiding tableting trouble, a method including punching a pharmaceutically active ingredient easily inducing a tableting trouble, in the presence of a crystalline powder having an average particle size of 1-100 μm has been reported (JP-A-10-59842).